My Old Best Stranger
by ScalpelSlutFace
Summary: Amu caught Tadase with someone else. So she ran. She finds herself being comforted by an almost stranger and learning all about him. Can she keep up with the crazy ups and downs? Or will a simple relationship without love persuade her?


My Old Best Stranger

Summary:Amu caught Tadase with someone else. So she ran. She finds herself being comforted by an almost stranger and learning all about him. Can she keep up with the crazy ups and downs? Or will a simple relationship without love persuade her?

Erin: So my first Shugo Chara fic and its an Amuto. No surprises there, huh? I don't own Shugo Chara and all rights go to Peach-Pit. :)

Chapter 1:

Fallen Through

Amu ran. She didn't know where she was running to. She just ran. Blindly turning corners while wiping her eyes. She passed through the busy streets no-one noticing her or reacting in anyway. Her charas followed her. Their faces an odd mix of fury and sadness. Male voices could be heard screaming their names. They ignored them. It was their fault. Everything was.

~Flashback~

Amu Hinamori smiled to herself, humming a familiar tune as she walked the short path towards The Royal Garden. Ran, Miki and Suu added their own little harmonies, complicating the once simple tune. Amu giggled to herself as she thought of her prince waiting for her on the other side of the doors.

However when she grabbed the handle she heard a chuckle from inside. She paused confused. The voice was too high to be Tadase's or Nagihiko. But too throaty to be Yaya's or Rima's. Deciding to investigate, Amu opened the door slowly just enough that she could comfortably squeeze her body through. But she soon realised it wouldn't have mattered.

Sitting at the table was Tadase...With a young girl on his lap who must have been laughing at something he had said or done. He looked falsely relaxed around her, almost like he was trying too hard. He gave her a sloppy kiss and Amu gasped when she saw a pink wet object come out of his mouth and enter hers. This alerted the couple and they quickly pulled away from each other. The Joker glanced at the girl, she looked older than Amu, almost a year or so. Her hair was messy, her face red, her lips swollen and her eyes wide in fear.

That was Amu's breaking point. She screamed and clenched her fists, trying not to hurt anyone. She fled the room, characters following.

~End Flashback~

Amu turned abruptly into a small alleyway, breathing heavily as Tadase looked away looked around for a while until leaving clearly bored of lookig for the troublesome girl while he could be doing more fun things. _Damn him! Couldn't even be bothered to apologise!_ Amu cursed in her mind. Whipping out her phone she angrily typed a message to him, cancelling whatever 'relationship' they had or would ever have and hoped he likes his new girlfriend who could join him while he rotted in hell.

She also messaged a few others, backing out of any plans she had, including going to her favourite Italian resturant with her family asking them to go without her as she felt ill and didn't want to ruin their evening.

She sighed, putting her phone away in her pocket, heading home. Her girls flew to her immediately trying their best not to talk to the emotional girl about anything, just hoping she would be able to hold back the tears until she reached her room. Arriving, she character changed with Ran and hoped, stepped, jumped onto her balcony only to find her door already open, the curtains blowing in the wind. She sighed and groaned. She did not want to spend time with him, not now.

Amu was pleasently surprised to not find an older teen in her bed. Or anywhere else for that matter, although some of her things seem to have been moved around. _Maybe it was Mama? Or did he come but leave? _Seeing nothing else to do, Amu lay down, face in the pillows and cried herself to sleep.

Erin: It feels really short... Well I hoped you liked it! I think I'll need 5 reviews to write the next chapter cause I want to know if people are interested. Oh, and don't worry Ikuto's coming soon ;)


End file.
